1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular to a display device provided with an organic light emitting layer and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, progress has been made in the research and development of display devices that use the phenomenon of electroluminescence occurring in organic material. Each light emitting cell of such a display device is composed of an anode and a cathode with an organic light emitting layer therebetween. When the display device is driven, light is produced when holes and electrons recombine within the organic light emitting layer after injecting holes through the anode and injecting electrons through the cathode.
Banks composed of insulating material partition the organic light emitting layer of adjacent light emitting cells. The organic light emitting layer is formed by dripping ink that includes organic light emitting material into each region partitioned by the banks and drying the ink.
Maintaining a uniform film thickness in the organic light emitting layer formed in this way, however, is problematic.
To even out the film thickness of the organic light emitting layer, Patent Literature 1 for example recites technology to provide a convexity on the inner surface of the bank in order to control the pinning location of the ink. In other words, using the technology suggested in Patent Literature 1, the pinning location when ink is dripped in one light emitting cell can be set to the convexity. To a certain degree, uniform film thickness can thus be guaranteed.